Cosmo's Return
by likasnmiba
Summary: This is how it really happened... how Cosmo, came back, and Tails, well, just read it to find out. R


_Okay, if you're looking for lovey dovey fic, this is not it. This is supposed to be funny, so hope you like it._

_

* * *

_"Hey, Cosmo!" Amber Thordyke called, racing after the Seedrian and her friends. The red head daughter of Chris and Helen had a question in her mind, meaning to ask all this while. Cosmo turned around.

"Yes Amber?" Amber fell onto the sofa in the living room in their mansion.

"How did you come back? You know, from being dead?" Cosmo was about to respond when Amy walked in.

"Oh, funny story."

"Yea," Rouge said, chomping on a celery stick, "Tell carrot top the story Amy." Amber frowned at the nickname.

Tails walked in, "Hey Cosmo! What are you talking about?" Cosmo was going to answer again when Sonic came in.

"Cheese ate all the chili dogs!" Amber sighed again, as Cream ran ofter Cheese, her now very happy chao.

"Give it back Cheese!" Sonic laughed.

"Its okay." Amber fiddled her fingers as Knuckles, Shadow, and Chris walk in.

"Will some get to the story on how Cosmo Returned?" Cosmo looked at the others.

"Okay, but I'm not starting!" Amy looked at Amber.

"Tails went emo."

"WHAT!" screeched Amber.

Cosmo sighed, "I think we should start form the beginning..."

* * *

It had been a year since Cosmo died. Exact day. Everyone was careful not to mention _her_. Cream raced after her little chao while the others were off doing their happy pass time thing.

Except Tails.

He was depressed this whole time. He was wearing black shoes and gloves instead of his other normal clothes. He stared at the plant he took care of, that last seed of Cosmo. He couldn't peel his eyes off it. Amy watched him and coughed, "Emo." Before running into Cream. Cream noticed Amy.

"Hi Amy!" Amy scratched her head.

"Why is Tails acting so funny." Cream looked up and sweat-dropped.

"Today is the you-know-what day." Amy tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Cream sighed.

"You know, Cosmo d-i-e-d?" Amy's face lit up.

"You mean died?" A horrendous cry was heard from Tails lab and a speeding fox ran in between the two girls. Cream frowned and crossed her arms.

"Even I'm smarter than you, and I sound like a chipmunk."

"Chao chao!" Amy sighed and walked to Tails room when she screamed.

There, was a girl who looked exactly like Cosmo, with her hair a neon green. The girl looked at her.

"Oh hi Amy, wheres Tails?" Amy stood there.

"A GHOST!" Amy ran to the phone and called for an emergency meeting and screamed for Sonic.

Of course, Sonic was there in a second and the others quickly sighed.

"Is this like the last meeting where your clothing was destroyed by you sleep walking?" Amy shook her head.

"No, this is serious. I saw a ghost!"

"Was it see through?" asked Knuckles.

"No."

"Was it floating?" asked asked Shadow.

"No."

"Then how is it a ghost?" asked Cream.

Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Cuz it was COSMO!"

"I think you're seeing things" Rouge said sarcasticly. Amy shook her head.

"I am not! She is in Tail's lab!"

Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, Cream, Shadow, and Cheese screamed,

"What!" and raced to Tails lab.

And sure enough, Cosmo was right there.

"This can't be," Sonic stuttered, "The Super Sonic ball should of destroyed her."

"Yea," Cosmo said, "And it hurt too! Now I have a bruise." She rubbed one of her hips.

"Are you sure that's Cosmo?" asked Rouge, "She didn't have a backbone."

"I grew one!" said Cosmo angrily.

"Hurry tie her to a chair!" screamed Knuckles before Cosmo could say anything.

"Wait whu- whats going on!" she screamed as Sonic dragged her to the forest. Along the way, Cosmo muttered, "Animals are sooooo stupid."

Along the way, Charmy Bee saw the green plant.

"Hi Cosmo!" Cosmo nodded back for she couldn't say hi. Charmy thought for a bit.

"Why is that weird?"

They placed her in the middle of the forest, while Sonic got the Chaotix. Cosmo sat there, and kept asking,

"Where is Tails?" Amy shrugged and said,

"I dunno, somewhere near a cliff." Cosmo gasped and struggled out of the ropes. _He's gonna kill himself. _

"Let me go! I'll explain everything later!" Amy grabbed her hammer.

"No." Cosmo sighed. _Even knowing that I am called an humaniod celery is better that this._ Vector and Espio came with Sonic, and screamed when they saw the Seedrian.

"Yea, I'm used to it." Cosmo said flatly.

"Okay," said Vector, regaining his poster, "So, to verify if you are Cosmo, what are all of our names."

"Ugh," groaned Cosmo, "Vector, Espio, Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Knuckles, or Knucklehead as I prefer it." Espio sighed.

"She could have simply got that off the Internet."

"Oh right," Vector thought, "Okay, what happened when the Meterex came?" Cosmo took a deep breath.

"Well, he fist came when I was young and.." the Seedrian gave a perfectly detailed description of what happened, about 654 words per minute.

"Well," Vector stumbled, "I think she is Cosmo."

"Wait," said Espio, "What was the weirdest thing you ever saw?" Cosmo thought for a bit, while the others listened anxiously.

"The time Knuckles did ballet." That causing Knuckles to drop to the floor and the Chaotix to sweat drop.

"Well, we better hurry to get to Tails," Sonic thought, and him and the others raced to Tails. Laving Cosmo tied to the chair.

* * *

"TAILS!" hollered Sonic, "We found Cosmo!" The fox jumped into the air as the gang ran up to him.

"You did?" He asked. "Wait, its not possible."

"We did." Shadow said emotionless.

"Really?" asked Tails, "Then where is she?"

"Right there," Amy said, pointing to air.

"Huh?"

"I'M STILL TIED TO THE CHAIR!" Cosmo screamed. Sonic sweat dropped as the others glared at him.

"Whoops," he ran to Cosmo and dragged the chair, not bothering to untie her.

"ow ow ow ow ow," Cosmo groaned the whole way.

Tails eyes lit up as he saw Cosmo, bruised and all. Cosmo eyes lit up to.

"You didn't commit suicide!" She exclaimed in happiness. The others just stood there.

"Well, I was, but then I saw this gaget so I thought I'd fix it before I jumped off this cliff." Cosmo sweatdropped before wresling the ropes away and jumped into Tails arms.

Rougge stood there, "That was odd." When Cosmo stood up, she tripped and fell off the cliff, head first to the rocks below.

"Oh no!" screamed Amy, "She can't die again!"

Tails lept down and grabbed Cosmo's legs, and started to fly back up.

"Tails, don't look down my dress." Tails blushed and she used her hands to pull up her dress.

"This is weird," Shadow said, as Sonic smirked.

"Not as weird as you screaming."

"Zip it Faker."

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

Charmy sat in a chair at the Chaotix when he exclaimed, "Oh yea, Cosmo's alive!"

"We know," was all that Espio said, sitting in his chair.

* * *

"Wow." was all that Amber said.

* * *

_Ahhh, finally done with another Sonic fic. I hope you thought it was funny. Yes way OOC, but I did this for my friend. Well, please review! *Dying* At least 3, or more. Please.. *Falls asleep*_


End file.
